


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna knock Tahno’s stupid hair off of his stupid head!” || Tahnorra; x-posted to Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“I’m gonna knock Tahno’s stupid hair off of his stupid head!” Korra yelled as she stormed into the practice room.

Asami, who was standing next to Mako, looked over at Korra and her flushed face, “Korra, you always say that. He’s your boyfriend; shouldn’t you be nicer?”

“Ha!” Neither of them noticed how Mako’s expression darkened as Korra continued, blue eyes narrowed and hands in the air as she stomped around, “ **Nicer** **!**  Maybe someone should try telling  **him**  that! He’s always flirting with girls in front of me! He’s not considerate of my feelings at all!”

“Maybe he likes making you jealous,” Bolin offered from the corner where he was teaching Pabu new tricks.

“Why the hell would he need me to get jealous?!” Korra snarled. “It’s ridiculous! No, I’m gonna knock his stupid hair off of his stupid head!”

“Maybe sometimes, a guy needs reassurance,” came a smooth drawl from behind her.

“ **Reassurance?”** Korra whirled around, coming face to face with the object of her anger. She stomped up to him, pressing unnecessarily  close, and prodding his chest with her index finger. “What would you need reassurance for? You look like…” She gestured wildly, “…you, and you have girls drooling after you and even some guys! Why would you need reassurance?”

Asami began ushering both Bolin and Mako out, ignoring their protests and chastising them for not giving Tahno and Korra their privacy.

“I’m just a guy from the Swamp, and you’re the Avatar,” Tahno said quietly, touching Korra’s cheek, “You’re not exactly ugly, darling,” He leaned down close to her face, his breath tickling her nose when he spoke, “You do the math.”

“Oh, shut up.” Korra rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

When they parted, Tahno flashed her a smile, “So, still gonna knock my stupid hair off my stupid face, sweet thing?”

“You bet I am,” Korra flashed him a cheeky smile, “Pretty boy.”


End file.
